The Last Goodbye
by AnswerMe
Summary: Harry has to fight Voldemort.Will he die or will his love for Ginny let him live.AN: I made the first chapter a little longer than it was before.Enjoy!
1. Revenge is Sweet

The Last Goodbye

"Noooooooo, Harry" screamed a vivacious red-head." I have to do it, Ginny, it is the only way I can stop him!" said an untidy black-haired boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. There was a flash of light and when Ginny, Hermione and Ron looked up, Harry had vanished.

THUD! Harry winced as he landed face first on a cold, hard surface. He got up and looked around. "It looks like a dungeon or something", thought Harry as he had taken in everything. "So this is where I have to face Voldemort," he thought. " Indeed, Potter, this is where the Dark Lord will try to get rid off you, although he shan't, I'm afraid." Harry turned sharply. The room smelled of sherry and he had most definitely heard that voice before. "Professor Trelawney? What in the world are you doing here?", asked Harry. "My dear boy, possessing such magical talents as I do comes at a terrible price. That ratty little man tried to get a prophecy out of me. I simply told him that the Inner Eye does not see upon command," finished Professor Trelawney. "In any case they would have thrown me into the dungeon, but at least I saved my sherry bottles, she said pointing to a few half full bottles of liquid." "Snape, where is Snape? I have to finish him off first I'll never forgive him for what he did to Dumbledore." "Right here, boy. Now, you were saying?" Harry turned and saw his most hated enemy after Voldemort, of course standing in the doorway. He raised his wand and fired a curse straight at him. It was a reckless move , Harry knew but one that was almost second nature to him.Sanpe had easily deflected the curse and was now about to perform the Cruciatus Curse when suddenly Harry sliently performed the same that Snape had been thinking. "I'm going to make you suffer, just like you made me suffer when you killed Dumbledore and joined Voldemort. You're a nasty, power hungry, sneak and I am going to put you out of your misery." "Just do it already, Potter or are you scared?" Snape smirked. " I don't think this the time to be playing, Snape because you're about to die." With that sentence, Harry picked up his wand and instead of doing Avada Kedavra stabbed his wand through Snape's cold heart. " That was for you, Dumbledore" Harry thought and wiped Snape's dirty, cold blood off his wand.


	2. Ginny's Confession

Chapter 2: Ginny's Confession 

As they were recovering from the shock of Harry's departure, Ginny noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground in front of where he had disappeared. This is what was written:

" Dear Ginny,

Please know that I will always love you no matter what. I am not dead. I will be transported to the place where I am to face Voldemort once and for all. My love of you will keep me alive and as long as I have you close to my heart, I will not die. It's like what Dumbledore used to say; _There is no power greater than love, _funny isn't it? I used to think that was hogwash but now that he is gone I feel that he was right. Remember, I'll love you, always and forever.

Love,

Harry"

Tears began pouring down Ginny's face. They gushed out like raindrops falling from the sky. Hermione and Ron anxiously asked what was wrong and Ginny answered, " It's just so unfair. I never got to tell him that I loved him and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. We never even said goodbye properly. He didn't even get to propose!"

Ron asked, "Propose? You're only 19! "So? Love holds no age, Ron!" "How'd you know he was going to propose, anyway?" questioned Ron. " I saw him buying a ring. He had been acting weird all morning. I decided to follow him to work to see what was up."

"Oh". Hermione patted Ginny's back consolingly and said" We had no idea, Ginny and Harry's not going to die." Ginny looked up and said, "How do you know? If Harry dies it is up to us to save the wizarding world."

They didn't say another word and just looked at each other, thinking what would happen.

Please Review! I have made it longer than the first chapter andthis probably the length that it's going to be from now on. Maybe Longer, Who knows.


	3. Professor Trelawney's Surprise

Professor Trelawney's Surprise

Harry looked at the lifeless body in front of him and felt no remorse. "Why should I?" he thought. After all, this was the man who had killed his mentor, his guide, and his protector. He had often wondered about the tone of voice Dumbledore had used while pleading with Snape but he had dismissed that as a small, useless detail.

"Harry" said Professor Trelawney, " Are you quite all right? I think I dozed off. Why is Professor Snape lying on the floor? And why is there blood on your wand?"

I killed him, Professor. I used the silent Avada Kedavra curse on him. My wand only penetrated a little of his skin though. But I don't know why the Green Light didn't flash."

"NO!!!!!", cried Professor Trelawney, "He was going to help us, I have talked to him quite a few times down here. Well, he doesn't come to the dungeon often, so I just send Brain signals to him. "You know ESP?" asked Harry. "Oh, what nonsense! It is called cerebral communication. It is a Divine term, of course."

"But I always thought you were a.. a.. a… umm Fraud!!" stuttered Harry.

"Tut, tut, tut, Harry, never judge a book by its cover. One might seem melodramatic or flamboyant but I am quite the opposite."

"Well, how come you never told us that? We all thought you were a fraud, except Parvati and Lavender, perhaps."

"Ah, did I ever tell you how I liked the smell of lavender in my class?"

" Uhh, The girl?"

"No! The flower you silly boy!"

"What can we do to stop him?"

Oh, do not worry1You have a power he has not!"

" Love?"

" No, you silly boy, that scar! It is full of powerful magic, you see when the Dark lord tried to vanquish you, and he released a terribly powerful branch of magic that can defeat pure evil like him. It is the transfusion of his dark powers and your good powers. It is called elemental magic. It combines two main elements of this world, Dark and Light, Good and Evil."

"Does he know this?"

"No, he does not and that is why you have to block his attempts enter your mind and your thoughts!!"

"And how do I do that?" asked Harry

"I am a very skilled Occlumens and Ligelimens!"

And so they set to work , as D-Day was soon approaching.


End file.
